A conventional treadmill for walking exercise or medical examination has a frame in which an endless belt is driven over two rollers through a lower course and an upper course which is walked on. To support the weight of the walker the upper course is supported underneath by a deck which has a flat or planar upper source smooth and waxed for least friction in its contact with the belt. Customarily the frame has portions at the sides of the upper belt course for securing the deck under the belt.
The deck is four to five feet long and fairly heavy. Previously it has been felt necessary to secure it to the treadmill frame by several bolts. All these bolts must be loosened and removed from the frame to lift the deck for replacement of the belt or to gain access to the belt drive motor and other operating parts below the deck. Additionally walking on the deck incurs shock both to the walker and damage to the frame.
I have found that conventional shock absorbing measures do not adequately prevent undue wear on the treadmill and the walker, and are difficult to effect in view of the many fasteners hitherto thought necessary to secure the deck to the treadmill frame.
Accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide a treadmill deck which may be easily installed without modification of existing treadmills, which is attached to a treadmill frame with a minimum of fasteners, and which reduces shock and wear on the treadmill and its users.